


Drivin’ Me Crazy

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: fan_flashworks, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Getting frisky at work is a very bad idea because of inevitable interruptions. Of course, there’s always lunch break…
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Drivin’ Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 211: Drive at fan_flashworks. 
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

From the moment they first met, Dee had been driving Ryo crazy, first with unwelcome kisses, pounces, and groping, and now with… well, the same things to be honest; the only difference being that he no longer considered them unwelcome. Quite the opposite in fact, but they drove him just as crazy as they did at the start, even if it was in a different and much more pleasurable way.

Nevertheless, Ryo would have preferred it if Dee had kept his hands, lips, and… other body parts to himself when they were at work. As he’d frequently told his partner, just because they had their own office now shouldn’t be taken as an open invitation to start something whenever the door was closed and the blinds drawn, because there was no knowing who might come looking for them, and not everyone bothered to knock. The only thing that served to drive Ryo crazier than Dee’s poorly-timed advances was knowing they probably wouldn’t be able to finish whatever his lover started, leaving both of them worked up and unsatisfied, sometimes for hours. Ryo hadn’t had any real idea of what being sexually frustrated meant until he’d met Dee.

Take today, for instance; he’d been rifling through one of their filing cabinets, searching for some misfiled paperwork pertaining to one of their ongoing cases, when Dee had crept up behind him and started nibbling on his ear and neck while one hand wandered south to fondle him through his pants.

“Dee, stop it!” Ryo had hissed, trying to push his partner away, but Dee had clung on like a limpet, rubbing his trouser-clad erection against Ryo’s ass. Despite being painfully aware of how unwise, not to mention indiscreet, Dee’s actions were, there’d been no ignoring his own growing arousal; nevertheless, Ryo had gritted his teeth, determined not to succumb. One of them had to behave like a sensible adult, and it was never going to be Dee. The other man’s reply had proved that beyond doubt.

“Can’t, you’re irresistible and it’s been days!” Dee was never above playing dirty in order to get what he wanted; his hand had squeezed just right, drawing a breathless gasp from Ryo.

“You’re insatiable, and we’ve got work to do,” he’d ground out, struggling to get free, but that had only served to provide more friction for both of them, which in turn chipped away at Ryo’s resistance.

“Work can wait a bit,” Dee had insisted, and Ryo had been on the verge of giving in to the inevitable when their office door had started to open. Dee had swiftly sidestepped and started rummaging in the next filing cabinet.

“Have you guys found the evidence list for the Meyer case yet?” Ted asked, strolling in to perch on the edge of Dee’s desk.

“Nope, not yet,” Dee had replied calmly, flipping through the contents of a manila folder before returning it to its place, “but it’s gotta be in one of these drawers, didn’t just grow legs and walk off on its own. We’ll find it, so chill.”

“You’d better. Until I can check your evidence against ours from the Rossi case, we’re not gonna know if they’re connected.”

“Yeah, yeah, we know that already. Why d’ya think we’re lookin’ for it? A little patience wouldn’t kill ya. Jeez!”

“Ah! Got it! Here.” Ryo had whisked the sheet of paper out and passed it to Ted without turning around. 

“Thanks.” Satisfied, Ted had turned towards the door, then called over his shoulder as he went out, “Oh yeah, almost forgot; Chief’s called a squad meeting in ten minutes. Not sure what for; he did say, or I think he did, but I wasn’t really listening. Anyway, we all have to be there, or else.” He pulled the door closed behind him and left.

“A squad meeting? Crap. That could go on for hours!” Dee’s muttered curse had been exactly what had crossed Ryo’s mind; they were screwed without any actual screwing taking place, and with no prospect of getting any in the near future. Ryo could have cheerfully throttled his partner!

Ten minutes had just about given them enough time to calm down and make themselves presentable, but the lingering effects of unsatisfied arousal made Ryo restless and twitchy, and he’d had trouble concentrating on the meeting, which had been to brief them on a possible terrorist threat to the city. Not a good time for his mind to be wandering. Dee hadn’t been any better, but then half the time he didn’t pay attention in meetings anyway, relying on Ryo to fill him in on the important points later.

After the meeting, which had thankfully only lasted half an hour, they’d escaped back to their office where, as Ryo had said earlier, there was work to be done. Not that he’d been able to focus on that any better than on the meeting. Precious little progress of any kind had been made over the last couple of hours, and now here it was, only lunchtime, with the rest of their shift before them, and he was still half-hard, frustrated, and justifiably cranky. He’d been perfectly fine before Dee had shown up and started… Ryo ruthlessly pushed thoughts of what Dee had started out of his head; the images and sensations they conjured weren’t helping him one iota.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Dee’s hand wrapping around his wrist as his partner pulled him to his feet. “C’mon.”

“What? Where?” Ryo struggled to get brain and body in gear enough to avoid tripping on his own feet as Dee tugged him towards their office door and the corridor beyond.

“Lunchtime. Figured we could go eat up on the roof.” Dee raised his free hand, displaying the bagged lunches Ryo had packed for them the night before.

“Isn’t it a bit cold out for that? There was a pretty strong wind blowing earlier.”

“There still is, but that’s the point. No one else is gonna be up on the roof on a day like this. Trust me; I’ll make sure you’re plenty warm enough.” Dee winked lasciviously at him, a wide grin spreading across his face.

Ryo suddenly twigged to what Dee was suggesting. “Dee! We can’t!” he squeaked. Sneaking up to the roof for lunchtime sex was a ludicrous idea!

Dee snorted disparagingly. “We don’t, we’re gonna be useless for the rest of our shift. I can’t think about anythin’ else; can you?”

“We wouldn’t be in this state if you hadn’t…”

“Hadn’t what? Got ya all worked up and horny? Hell, I’ve been feelin’ that way since I came in and found you bent over the filin’ cabinet drawer with that gorgeous ass stickin’ out, so you’re just as much to blame as I am. Can’t expect me to just ignore that kind of temptation; I’m only human. Besides, no one’ll see us; we’ll be well away from prying eyes up there.”

That was true; unlike the building the 27th Precinct had been in before, more than half of this one’s roof couldn’t be seen from the surrounding buildings.

Ryo tore his arm out of Dee’s grasp and bowed to the inevitable; there was no reasoning with Dee when he got like this, and if Ryo was completely honest with himself, he didn’t particularly want to. It might be a terrible and probably irresponsible idea, but practically anything had to be better than spending the rest of the workday distracted and uncomfortable. “Fine; go on up and I’ll follow in a few minutes with coffee. It’ll look less suspicious that way.”

“Oooh, sneaky!” Dee leered at him. “Don’t be too long.” He left the office, quickly vanishing from sight in the direction of the roof access stairs.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to compose himself, Ryo made coffee, put his jacket on, stuffed something from his desk drawer into his pocket, and followed his partner. The subterfuge was hardly necessary; their office was only a few yards down the corridor from the stairs leading up to the roof and Ryo didn’t see anyone. Chances were Dee hadn’t either, so nobody would have any idea where they’d gone.

Dee was waiting for him on the roof and quickly wedged the door shut behind him, just to be safe. He accepted the coffee Ryo offered him and drank it quickly, almost burning his mouth in the process, while Ryo sipped his more cautiously.

The weather was definitely on the chilly side, and the wind was gusting quite strongly, but Dee steered Ryo into a sheltered corner, where their building abutted the taller structure next door. Their packed lunches were already there, sitting on a stone ledge that had once been a windowsill until all the windows in that wall had been bricked up. It meant that nobody could overlook the roof of the precinct house or get easy access to it from next door, which was probably why it had been done. It also meant no one could see them from there, and the thickly-leaved trees at the back of the precinct house blocked them from view of the only other nearby building tall enough for its occupants to see onto the roof.

Dee didn’t waste any time, crowding Ryo against the wall and popping a couple of buttons on his lover’s shirt so he could lick and suck his way down Ryo’s neck to his collarbone. With one hand he deftly unfastened Ryo’s belt and pants, awkwardly shoving them down to mid thigh.

“Damn, baby, you drive me crazy,” Dee groaned in Ryo’s ear, tugging his partner’s boxer shorts down until they joined his pants just above his knees.

Ryo managed to get his head in the game enough to reciprocate, fumbling Dee’s pants open. “Same here. One way or another you’ve been doing that as long as I’ve known you.” He was still clutching his coffee in his other hand and couldn’t figure out what to do with it, but Dee solved that problem by taking it from him, downing the remaining liquid in one gulp, and setting the empty mug on the ledge with their lunch. 

Before Ryo knew what was happening, Dee had dropped to his knees in front of him, taking Ryo’s now fully erect cock in his mouth, which was still hot and wet from the coffee he’d just drunk. Ryo’s eyes slid closed and he moaned loudly, then quickly bit his lip; probably no one would hear him up here, especially over the wind, but why take the chance? Dee liked it when he was loud, but this was neither the time nor the place. He looked down to see Dee looking up at him through half-closed eyes, his mouth full yet somehow managing to leer around Ryo’s cock. The sight was such a turn-on that Ryo almost came right then, but managed to get a grip on himself by digging his fingernails into his bare thigh hard enough to hurt.

At a quick nod from Ryo, Dee started to suck in earnest, head bobbing up and down, tongue flickering around Ryo’s erection, teeth lightly grazing the sensitive head. Further down, Ryo could see Dee’s left hand moving rapidly as he jerked himself off. What Dee was doing to him felt good, amazing even, yet Ryo soon realised it wasn’t going to be enough.

“Stop,” he whispered hoarsely.

Dee stilled, mouth still full of Ryo’s cock, and raised one eyebrow enquiringly. Digging in his jacket pocket, Ryo found what he wanted and pulled it out; a small, almost empty tube of lube he’d found in the glove box of his car that morning. He’d intended to throw it away when he got home, but hopefully there’d be enough left in it. He held it out in a slightly shaky hand.

“Use this.”

Releasing Ryo’s cock, Dee took the offered tube and scrambled unsteadily to his feet, legs dead from kneeling. “You sure?”

“Yes, dammit!” Ryo turned around to face the wall, assuming the position as well as he could with his pants bunched up around his knees. The gusting wind was cold around his bare ass, but not for long. Dee pressed against him, his erection hot and hard against Ryo’s hip. With his body shielding Ryo from the chilly air, he slicked up his fingers and began to prepare his baby.

The preparations were fast but thorough, causing Ryo brief but not altogether unwelcome discomfort at the insertion of each additional finger. He flinched slightly as the third was pressed into him though, and Dee felt it.

“Sorry,” he whispered against Ryo’s neck. “Too fast?”

“No, it’s fine. Don’t stop. Can’t wait much longer.” If Dee had been driving him crazy before, now Ryo was being driven clear out of his mind. He’d been waiting for this way too long already.

Dee’s cock jerked against Ryo’s hip, leaving a warm, wet trail on his bare skin. “Me too,” Dee murmured. He needed to be inside his baby as soon as possible; nevertheless, he managed to squeeze a little extra lube from the almost spent tube, making sure Ryo’s hole was good and wet. There was just enough left on his hand to slick himself up thoroughly. “Here goes.” 

Positioning himself at Ryo’s entrance, Dee pressed forward steadily, the head of his cock meeting brief resistance before suddenly slipping in. Dee paused then, breathing hard. Ryo’s muscles were clenched tight round him and he didn’t want to force himself in, possibly causing his lover pain; that would kill the mood for both of them. As soon as Ryo’s body relaxed enough, Dee pushed in the rest of the way. “Damn, you’re so tight! Love you, babe.”

“Love you too, now shut up and move!”

“Whatever you say, baby,” Dee chuckled, pulling most of the way out before pushing back in again. They quickly settled into a comfortable rhythm, with Ryo shoving his ass back eagerly to meet Dee, then thrusting his cock forwards into his partner’s tight grip. After being half hard all morning, neither of them was going to last very long, but they drew it out as much as they could, not wanting it to be over too quickly, until at last Dee groaned, “Can’t hold on much longer. Gonna come soon.” He picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster, hurtling past the point of no return, his hand working in counterpoint on Ryo’s dick.

Ryo was close himself; all it took was Dee’s thumb pressing into his slit to trigger his release. As he clenched tightly around his lover’s cock, Ryo felt Dee thrust deep one last time, coming hard, and shuddered as his cock jerked in Dee’s grasp, one final jet of come spurting to paint the wall in front of him. Completely spent, he sagged limply against the cold bricks, feeling Dee slide out of him.

“Wooo!” Dee panted breathlessly. “Now that was worth waitin’ for!” Twisting around on unsteady legs, he slumped against the wall beside Ryo, who by some miracle managed to stay on his feet.

“Uh huh,” Ryo agreed, before adding, “Bit drafty.”

“Well yeah, with your ass hangin’ out like that. You might wanna get yourself dressed before I decide to go for a second round.”

Ryo shot his lover a withering look. “Like I’m gonna pull my pants up without cleaning off first.” He fished is his pocket and pulled out the packet of wet wipes he usually kept in his desk drawer.

“Looks like you came prepared to come,” Dee teased.

That drew a mildly exasperated look from Ryo. “You made it perfectly clear why you wanted to come up here for lunch. One of us had to think about dealing with the aftermath.” Shifting to lean one shoulder against the wall, Ryo pulled a couple of wipes from the pack and tossed them towards Dee, who just managed to grab them before the wind could whisk them away. Paying his partner no further attention, Ryo set about cleaning himself off, finally pulling up shorts and pants, tucking his shirt in, and making sure everything was fastened, including the shirt buttons Dee had undone earlier. By the time he was finished, Dee, who’d had less to clean up, was already sitting down, enjoying a post-coital smoke.

Cleaning his hands with a fresh wipe, Ryo emptied one of the lunch bags and crammed the used wipes into it, along with the empty lube tube Dee had dropped earlier. Wouldn’t do to leave any incriminating evidence lying around on the roof for someone else to find.

Sliding down to sit with his back against the wall, he passed Dee the other bag. “Better eat fast,” he warned, unwrapping his own sandwich and taking a bite; he was ravenous now. “There’s only about ten minutes of our lunch break left; we get indigestion it’s your fault.”

“Totally worth it,” Dee replied, smirking as he crushed out his cigarette and dug into the contents of his bag. “Besides, we can finish lunch back in our office rather than rushing. Nobody needs to know.”

“You’ve got an answer for everything, don’t you?” Ryo asked, amused.

“Always prepared for every eventuality,” Dee assured him.

“Really? So how come I had to supply the lube and wipes?”

Dee frowned; Ryo had him there, he’d been woefully unprepared, his body wanting so badly his brain had ceased functioning. He shook his head and concentrated on eating. “C’mon,” he said as he finished his sandwich. “Best get back downstairs before the old badger sends out a search party.”

Laughing, Ryo stood up, gathered up the remains of his lunch and the bag of trash, leaving the empty coffee mugs for Dee to carry, and started towards the stairs.

“You do realise you’re turning me into a sex addict, don’t you? I never would’ve dreamed of doing anything like this before I met you.”

Dee laughed. “You’re not an addict, just a normal guy with a healthy sex drive. Nothin’ unusual about that; guys are supposed to think about sex all the time.”

Ryo shook his head. “I wouldn’t know about that. I’m pretty sure you’re going to be the death of me though.”

“Ah, but what a way to go!” Dee smirked.

“Seriously, if this is normal, how does anyone get anything done?”

“Multitasking,” Dee replied after considering the question for a moment. “Ninety percent of our brains are preoccupied with sex and the other ten percent does the work.”

Laughing, they made their way back to their office to put that ten percent of their brains to good use.

The End


End file.
